


Social Media

by WonderfulWorldOfWinchester



Series: No Place Like You [4]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Jensen/Singer!reader, SPN - Freeform, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, singer!reader, spn fanfic, spn fanfiction, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester/pseuds/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester
Summary: Warnings: Smidge of language, Switching POVA/N: Remember, THIS IS FICTION. There is in no way hate intended to his family. For the purposes to this series, Jensen is single.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen/Reader, Jensen/You
Series: No Place Like You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748563
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Social Media

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smidge of language, Switching POV 
> 
> A/N: Remember, THIS IS FICTION. There is in no way hate intended to his family. For the purposes to this series, Jensen is single.

Jensen’s POV 

The Q&A is just about to wrap up and we decide to quietly slip out the back despite the constant teasing of my friends saying I should stick around. It’s a straight shot to the exit, but something catches my eye. Upon closer inspection it becomes clear that they are little promo cards with the social media information for the duo, as well as the personal accounts for both girls. Hmm Maybe I’ll check that out later. Jared grabs a card for himself, “Come on dude, let’s go.” 

Y/N’s POV

As soon as the door to our hotel room closes, Y/F/N is sprinting to the bathroom, “I call first shower!” Yea yea, what else is new. 

I make my way over to my bed, kicking my shoes off, and peeling layers off along the way, before collapsing into the pillow soft comfort it harbors. “Hurry your ass up! It’s late, and I’d like to shower at some point tonight too!” She always takes so long. 

Just as sleep is about to overcome me, my phone buzzes. Once. Twice. Three times. Then four. Then another. Good god, I groan, reaching for the noise coming from my nightstand. What could possibly be so urgent? My thoughts and grumbling are halted when my eyes fall on the notifications lighting up my home screen. I can’t help the scream that left my mouth, causing Y/F/N to come stumbling out of the bathroom looking for an intruder or something. 

Once she realizes there is no danger present in the room, her eyes land on me, “What the heck was that about?” 

All I can do is turn my phone to her. Jensen and Jared have both followed our music pages on social media platforms. Ding. Another notification from instagram : Jensen Ackles started following you. Her eyes go wide, as she shoves the phone back in my face, “JENSEN FOLLOWED YOUR PERSONAL ACCOUNT!” 

“What the-? How the-?” I sat there confused. 

“Who cares, Y/N? This is awesome!” She squeals, bouncing around the room. 

Once more my phone dings, “uh….. Jared just tagged us in a post on instagram….” 

“Lemme see! Lemme see!” Y/F/N pounces on the bed. We stare intently at the phone, waiting on the post to load. Up pops a picture from our concert tonight with the caption, ‘Great time with friends at an awesome show to end the night!’ And cue her excited, happy dance on the bed. “Oh my gosh, we just got a shout out from Jared Padalecki!” 

“I know right? Like, what!” I get up and started dancing on the bed with her, “Wait.” I stop, “if they were there that means they heard all about my chicken self, and about my embarrassing moment.” I fall back , covering my face with a pillow, “Ugh”. Y/F/N plops down next to me. “it’s so embarrassing.” 

She lets out a laugh, patting my leg, “Oh please, they have heard far worse. You think you’d be the first person to be shy around them, or to do something stupid.” 

** The next day **

Jensen’s POV 

Would I rather not admit that every chance I’ve had so far to day, I’ve been scrolling through Y/N’s social media, yea, sure, or course. Do I regret it? Nope.

Jared sneaks up on me, catching me doing it for the third time today . “Yea you don’t like her at all.” He jokes, popping down next to me on the couch.” 

“Oh would you shut up. It’s called research!” 

“No, that’s called internet stalking.” 

Right in the middle of all Jared’s teasing, my phone dings. ‘New Y/N and Y/N song released’. 

“Really, you have notifications set up on their posts?” He laughs. 

“What I wanted to know when new music was coming out.” 

“Yeah, okay, we’ll go with that.” 

We listen to the new song, and it’s amazing! Except, now, Jared is egging me on to leave a comment on it. 

Y/N’s POV 

“wow, oh my gosh, Y/F/N, we are getting so many nice comments on the new release!” I squeal in excitement. 

“I told you it was gonna do well!” 

“Holy hells bells! What in the actual…” I couldn’t help but to stare at the phone in disbelief. 

“What?” 

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. The notifications read: jensenackles liked your post, and jensenackles commented on your post ‘This is so good! Amazing job!’ 

In true to me fashion, I let the phone drop to the floor in response.


End file.
